


Under Your Breath You Spoke of Innocence

by FlickerEmpire



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, It's gross, M/M, The french is easily translatable, gross soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickerEmpire/pseuds/FlickerEmpire
Summary: It's the boys being in love and cuddling. What more do you want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Imperiums on Tumblr! Hope you like it Bea!

There’s many things Hugo loves about being alive. 

Between the rush of adrenaline during a show, and the moments of solitude he has in his studio. From the sounds of a distant thunderstorm, to the smell of the downtown bakery he visits every morning. 

There’s some things Hugo loves more than that though. 

His favorite is the feeling of being wrapped up in his lover’s arms, and the feeling of warm lips being pressed to his forehead. The soft touches that skate up and down Hugo’s side. The gentlest of kisses followed by laughter. 

Hugo loves the way his lover looks. 

Pale skin, soft and bright like snow. Dark hair, much longer than it used to be. Coming down to stop just above his shoulders, ending in wispy tufts. Sometimes he’ll have it back behind a hairband and Hugo swears he looks breathtaking. 

A beaky nose, and plush lips right below it. Deep droopy eyes, always making him seem a little tired. Broad shoulders, with prominent collarbones, a favored spot to plant kisses on. His lover’s hands are smaller than his own, but Hugo loves the way their hands fit together. 

He loves the way his lover’s name falls right off his tongue in accented English.  
“Porter.”  
It’s Hugo’s favorite word. 

Right now Hugo thinks this may be the perfect moment.

They’re in Nantes, Porter visiting for the month before he leaves to tour. The sky’s raining, and neither of them care one bit. It’s late too, and the room around them is light by candles. A gift from Hugo’s parents, Hugo loved the way Porter blushed when he received them. 

Porter’s sprawled out on his back shirtless, and Hugo’s right next him, tucked into his side, head on his chest. He sighs as Porter runs his fingers through Hugo’s hair. Hugo tilts his head up to kiss Porter’s neck and the hand in his hair tightens, just a bit. Neither of them know how much time has passed, and both of them know it doesn’t matter. 

Hugo pushes himself off Porter’s chest and bumps their noses together. Porter moves his hands down Hugo’s back, pausing at the bottom of shirt and slips his hands under it. Hugo’s back is burning and Porter’s hands are cold and Hugo groans at the feeling. Porter’s thumbs catch the hem of his shirt. 

A low voice whispers, “Is this okay?”  
Hugo giggles. They’ve been together for so long, but Porter always asks if it’s okay to make a move.

He nods, and Porter pulls the shirt up, hands brushing against Hugo’s skin. Hugo lifts his arms up and Porter pulls the shirt off. The room feels a bit colder now but his lover is pulling him in, hands roaming all over his body. Hugo gasps as Porter nips at his shoulder. 

“Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.” Hugo whispers against Porter’s skin. Porter groans as Hugo kisses his neck. Hugo smiles as he drags his lips up to Porter’s jaw. He stops just inches away from Porter’s mouth.

“Je t’aime. Je t’aime de tout mon coeur.” Hugo leans in and kisses Porter with all the love he can give. Porter’s hands come up to cup his cheeks as he tilts his head.

Hugo pulls back, just a bit. “Mon amour, mon ange, mon trésor.” he says as he plants feather light kisses to Porter’s lips after every phrase. Through the dim light, Hugo can see Porter smiling dreamily up at him.

Hugo,” Porter’s thumbs rub at Hugo’s cheeks. “Je t’adore.” he says, and his accent is not too bad. 

It still makes Hugo laugh in delight, as he kisses all over Porter’s face. Porter’s laughing right with him.

Hugo presses a kiss to Porter’s forehead before he leans up to sit atop his lover’s thighs. He spreads his palms out as he runs his hands up Porter’s body. 

“Absolument magnifique.” Hugo whispers, and he can’t help himself from kissing Porter’s body. Porter tangles his hands in Hugo’s hair again and groans quietly. He tugs gently and brings Hugo up to press their lips together once again. Hugo tilts his head to deepen the kiss, nipping lightly at Porter’s lip. Porter moans again, his hands touching any part of Hugo he could reach. 

They break apart with slightly ragged breaths, and Hugo’s wearing the brightest and loveliest smile. Porter moves his hands up to cup Hugo cheeks again. 

“I love you more than anything on this earth, more than every star in the sky.” Porter whispers, and Hugo feels his face heat up. He leans down to press a final firm kiss on Porter’s flushed lips. Porter pulls him down, and Hugo can’t help another burst of laughter as they roll over. Hugo landing on his back and Porter beaming down at him.

Porter eventually lies down on Hugo’s chest, his face tucked up in the crook of Hugo’s neck. Hugo pulls the covers over them and wraps his arms around Porter, kissing his head. 

As they start to drift to sleep Hugo whispers into Porter’s hair, “Bonne nuit Porter. Je t’aime tellement.” 

 

There’s many things Hugo loves about being alive.

The sea.

His music.

City lights.

 

But Porter is by far his favorite.


End file.
